


Stay With Me

by a_daydreaming_writer



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balin's matchmaking is on point, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Short One Shot, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_daydreaming_writer/pseuds/a_daydreaming_writer
Summary: Based on the drabble prompt "Imagine accidentally walking into Thorin's room thinking it was yours and not seeing him in the bed. When you get into the bed he wakes up and you realise you're with him. You try to leave to avoid further embarrassment but he asks you to stay with him."





	

The victory celebration that followed the Battle of the Five Armies was everything you had expected it to be: loud, rowdy and simply out of control. Not a single dwarf could be seen without a tankard of ale in their grasp.

Songs were sung, jigs were danced, and countless toasts were made to the victorious King Under the Mountain.

You, however, lost all interest in the celebration early on.

You wanted nothing more than to drink and sing carelessly with your kin and fellow Company members. After all, you had played a significant role in the reclaiming of Erebor.

But this wasn’t your home.

A dwarrowdam you were, yes, but you had always been a nomad. Never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.

And you had been very much content with your way of life… until _he_ had appeared.

Moody, cantankerous and stubborn, he was everything you had sworn to stay away from. But he was also incredibly charming - when he wanted to be - with a face that looked like it had been carved by angels and a voice that made your insides quiver.

Yes, you had been quite fine until he had pushed his way into your heart.

 _Damn that dwarf!_  You swore internally, setting down your tankard harder than you intended.

“Everything alright, lass?” Balin asked. His eyes swept over you concernedly.

“Fine, fine,” You answered stiffly and, noticing his frown deepen, you cleared your throat and forced a smile, “Just tired is all, Balin. I think I may retire early.”

“Aye, it’s always best to escape early before you’re dragged into the throng.”

He glanced meaningfully to his right, where a mass of dwarves were stomping their feet and skulling ale by the barrel. Unsurprisingly, Fili and Kili were in the midst of them.

“Goodnight, Balin,” You said halfheartedly, as you began to walk away.

“Oh, and lass! Be sure to use the quarters in the left wing.”

You frowned, “I thought you said earlier I was to use the quarters on the right?”

“My mistake, it seems,” he said, smiling pleasantly, “Goodnight.”

Still frowning, you bid him and the others a good night and began the long trip up to the sleeping quarters, your heart aching with every step.

You would have to start planning your leave soon. After all, you could not stay in Erebor forever… not unless you were _asked._

You scoffed out loud, the sound echoing against the marble stone walls.

You had long given up hope of anything happening between you and him. In love you may be, but a fool you were not. 

He was royalty, a direct descendent of Durin. He deserved better than you.

Feeling perhaps worse than you had at the celebration, you followed Balin’s directions and entered the quarters to the left. You hardly noticed the jaw-dropping tapestries, plush furniture and rich woollen furs that met your sight upon entering the quarters. 

All you wanted was a bed in which you could sleep away your worries… at least until the morning.

You wasted no time in stripping off your many layers and slipping under the warm covers. Your arms wrapped themselves firmly around a particularly large pillow and you let out a sigh of content.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

You let out a rather undignified, high pitched squeal and practically jumped out of bed, despite immediately recognising the voice.

“T-Thorin?! What are you _doing_ in here, these are-”

“ _My_ chambers,” He answered, coolly.

There was a rustling of blankets and he moved over to light the candle on his bedside table.

In the dim flickering light, you were quick to notice he was bare-chested, the blankets pooling around his thick waist. You pointedly averted your eyes.

“T-These are _your_ chambers?”

“That is why I am here,” He said, quirking an eyebrow, “One naturally tends to sleep in their own chambers.”

You met his gaze with an almost bored expression. “I am aware. I was simply given the wrong directions.”

“So it seems.”

The corner of his mouth raised in a sly smirk, while his eyes averted from yours and began dragging slowly downwards.

“What are you - oh!” You crossed your arms immediately to cover your almost bare breasts, and began shuffling around to find something to wear.

“You could have told me.”

“And spoil the view?”

You rolled your eyes, shrugging on your coat.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” You said, piling your clothes into your arms, “I will take my leave now-”

“No.”

You turned slowly towards him, eyebrows raised.

He seemed to deliberate internally for a moment, before getting out of the bed. You thanked Mahal he was wearing drawers or you definitely wouldn’t have been able to focus on his face.

He stopped mere inches in front of you, so you could feel the heat radiating from his chiselled chest. You wondered how you had ever thought _that_  was a pillow.

“Don’t go,” He said, a longing in his voice you had never heard before.

“I cannot stay here, Thorin,” You said, averting your eyes from his, “You’re a King now… it wouldn’t be proper.”

“The hell with proper,” He rumbled, “I have suffered too hard and too long to care of what is _proper_.”

You gaped, “What are you saying?”

His large calloused hand came up to rest on the side of your cheek, sending your heart pounding.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“Tonight?” You asked, pulling away from his hand, “What do you take me for, Thorin? An easy one night-”

“You have _never_  been that to me,” He said, stepping forward forcefully, so your noses were almost touching, “Stay with me… tonight, tomorrow, the night after that and all nights to come.”

“That’s um… that’s a lot of nights,” You said, breathlessly. His face was growing ever closer to yours.

“Aye.”

“I will have to check my schedule.”

“Of course.”

“And I must arrange for-”

His lips pressed gently to yours, promptly ending your sentence. It was more delightful than you could have imagined, kissing him. His lips were gentle and warm as they moved in tandem with your own.

Soon enough he was pulling away, leaving you a gasping and quivering mess.

“Stay with me?”

You smiled wider and threw your arms around his neck, firmly locking your lips together again.

You hoped that would answer his question.


End file.
